


Zdobycz

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Default Sex, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Human Stiles, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Sexual Roleplay, Tired Stiles, True Love, Wolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wspomnienia napłynęły do jego głowy i po prostu nie mógł o nich nie myśleć. Wciąż czuł na skórze delikatny dotyk palców, kiedy obudził się rano i dostrzegł wilkołaka przy sobie, który wkradł się bezszelestnie przez okno, gdy spał. I te szepty do ucha, które podsuwały mu pomysł o wspólnym spędzeniu dnia w pustej willi Hale’ów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zdobycz

**Author's Note:**

> Kochani, strasznie Was ostatnio zaniedbałam, ale mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi i pozwolicie do siebie wrócić ;*  
> Zaczyna się rok akademicki i wierzę, że ten czas pozwoli mi stworzyć nowe teksty, którymi będę mogła się z Wami podzielić (bo lepiej zajmować się przyjemniejszymi rzeczami, niż tymi ważnymi, co nie? ;pp).  
> Postaram się szybko wrócić z czymś nowym, a na tę chwilę oddaję Wam coś, co powstało dwa miesiące temu i to w zupełnie nieoczekiwanym momencie, bo szykowałam się na inny projekt, ale zaczęłam pisać ten, no i ...jest. Przepraszam za niego :D  
> Pozdrawiam <333

Chłopak wszedł chwiejnym krokiem do swojego pokoju, jęcząc cicho pod nosem. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie, pulsowała głowa i ledwo stał na własnych nogach, które wprost błagały, by po ciężkich godzinach mógł w końcu dostać się bezpiecznie do łóżka. Dawno nie czuł się tak wyczerpany jak w tamtej chwili. Tak bardzo pozbawiony witalności i energii. Niemal umierający z powodu zmęczenia.

Wstając o poranku, nie spodziewał się, że dzień wolny od szkoły, pełen słońca i letniego uroku, będzie jednym z najgorszych w jego życiu. Że zamiast leniuchować przed telewizorem, z miską ulubionych chrupek na kolanach i leniwym uśmiechem na ustach, zmuszony będzie biegać po lesie i chować się w ciemnych norach, walcząc z oślizgłymi robakami. Uciekać, chroniąc po raz kolejny swój żywot. Jakby mało nadnaturalnych rzeczy wydarzyło się przez ostatni rok, które zagrażały jego życiu.

I jakby niewystarczająco wiele razy otarł się o śmierć.

Przygryzł opuchniętą wargę.

Udało mu się stanąć przed łóżkiem, w które wpatrzył się z widoczną miłością w bursztynowych tęczówkach. Marzył o nim przez wiele godzin i tylko dla niego nie poddał się już na samym początku. A mógł przecież, tak byłoby łatwiej nie tylko dla niego - gdyby nie pokonywał kolejnych kilometrów, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od swojego oprawcy - ale również dla samego napastnika. Prościej, bo cała zabawa zakończyłaby się szybciej i nie musiałby cierpieć z wysiłku.

Ale nie mógł, bo był zbyt dumny, żeby tak po prostu skapitulować. I chodziło przecież o zdobywanie, prawda? Miał podać się na srebrnej tacy z jabłkiem w wypiętym tyłku?

Nie był słabeuszem.

Co z tego, że prócz strachu w jego żyłach krążyła ekscytacja.

Stęknął, uginając nogi, by usiąść na miękkiej pościeli, a później ułożyć i zapaść w upragniony sen, gdy ujrzał nagle czerwone tęczówki w rogu pokoju, wpatrzone w niego nieruchomo, śledzące każdy ruch jego ciała. Ciemna sylwetka wyłoniła się po chwili z mroku, stając w poświacie lampy, którą Stiles zdążył mimochodem włączyć.

\- Jezus Chrystus! Derek! – Krzyknął, upadając tyłkiem do tyłu i pomimo tego, że materac był miękki i przyjemny, syknął z bólu, krzywiąc się wyraźnie na tak gwałtowne zetknięcie z siedzeniem. Było na to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by mógł funkcjonować jak normalny człowiek. Nie po tym co działo się z nim tego po południa. Rzucił wilkołakowi ostre spojrzenie. – Dostanę kiedyś przez ciebie zawału! Tak, tak, na pewno! Będziesz miał na sumieniu o jedno istnieje więcej!

Hale wywrócił oczami, podchodząc nieco bliżej i dopiero wtedy Stiles zdołał dostrzec lekko drapieżny uśmieszek na jego twarzy.

\- Sądzę, że jakoś przecierpiałbym brak twojej ciągłej obecności.

-Bardzo zabawne. Ha. Ha. Już ci wierzę, pff… – Usiadł wygodniej, wzdychając głęboko, próbując zapanować nad szybszym biciem serca, by nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo cierpiał. Dawanie mężczyźnie kolejnej okazji do naśmiewania się, nie leżało do jego priorytetów i wołał uniknąć nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, która zapadłaby tamtemu w pamięć. Co prawda Derek i tak zdawał się dostrzegać burzę kompromitującego bólu, która rozgrywała się w środku niego i Stiles nie mógł na to nie zawrzeć z wściekłości. Starszy nie powiedział ani słowa na ten temat, lecz wciąż uśmiechał pod nosem w ten sam irytujący sposób. I było to zdecydowanie gorsze od jawnych kpin. – Powinien cię bardziej interesować mój los. Szczególnie teraz.

Alfa uniósł do góry brwi, zakładając ręce na piersi. Jego wielka sylwetka, stojąca przy krawędzi łóżka, sprawiała, że Stilinski skurczył się mimowolnie z powodu jej potęgi. Nie miał pojęcia, czy dlatego, że mężczyzna był wilkołakiem i przewiercał go spojrzeniem, niczym drapieżnik gotowy w każdej chwili do ataku, czy, że był zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego - tak, żeby stykali się nogami, przez co przechodziły go przyjemne prądy, aż po palce u stóp.

\- Czyżby? – Derek parsknął. – Podzielisz się ze mną wiedzą w tej kwestii?

\- Och, no nie wiem, Derek… - Szatyn zmarszczył czoło, podpierając dłonie na łóżku za sobą, by znaleźć się choć trochę dalej od bijącego ciepła z większego ciała. – Niech pomyślę… - Przymknął powieki na chwilę, starając się uregulować oddech. - A przypadkiem nie dlatego, że sam doprowadziłeś mnie do takiego stanu?! – Podniósł głos.

\- Sam się do niego doprowadziłeś.

\- Że co?! Ty chyba sobie kpisz!

\- Stiles – Warknął brunet ostrzegawczo, bo nie podobały mu się złowrogie drgania w głosie młodzieńca. Starał się panować zawsze nad sytuacją i wybuch kłótni w tamtym momencie nie wchodził nawet w grę. Kiedy młodszy powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem kolejnego niezadowolenia i zamknął z powrotem usta, prychnął, kręcąc głową. – Stiles, zapomniałeś już, że to ty zaproponowałeś wycieczkę do lasu?

Uśmiechnął się przymilnie, a Stiles spłonął rumieńcem.

\- Tylko, dlatego, że najpierw ty zaproponowałeś seks! – Obruszył się, choć z mniejszą złością, niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Wspomnienia napłynęły do jego głowy i po prostu nie mógł o nich nie myśleć. Wciąż czuł na skórze delikatny dotyk palców, kiedy obudził się rano i dostrzegł wilkołaka przy sobie, który wkradł się bezszelestnie przez okno, gdy spał. I te szepty do ucha, które podsuwały mu pomysł o wspólnym spędzeniu dnia w pustej willi Hale’ów. – A ja nie chciałem, żeby nie było jak za każdym razem i postanowiłem, że dodamy do niego trochę więcej adrenaliny.

\- Twierdzisz, że mamy nudny seks?

\- N – nie! To znaczy… trzeba próbować różnych rzeczy, co nie?

Odetchnął głucho, gdy postać nad nim zadrżała od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

\- Rzeczywiście. – Przyznał w końcu Hale, z tlącym się rozbawieniem w zielonych oczach. – I dlatego chciałeś biegać po lesie – Szatyn wydał usta, na które spuścił wzrok. – Nie można było spróbować najpierw jakiś zabawek? W domu? W ciepłym i wygodnym łóżku? Efekt byłby podobny, a ja nie musiałbym przynajmniej wysłuchiwać twojego jęczenia. A przynajmniej nie takiego, o jaki by mi chodziło.

Zapowietrzył się , wpatrując się w niego w szoku, bo nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa, które usłyszał. Szczególnie w te, które obrażały jego zmaltretowaną i wykończoną fizycznie osobę. Liczył bardziej na współczucie i ofiarowanie pomocy, niż narzekanie z powodu zachowania, zwłaszcza, że starszy był winowajcą jego obecnego stanu. Już miał coś powiedzieć na ten temat, gdy jego ramię zapulsowało tępym bólem, więc westchnął, łapiąc się za nie, w ten sposób odpuszczając mężczyźnie. Nie miał sił, by wchodzić w słowne potyczki. A to był już początek jego końca, bo on wprost kochał się wykłócać.

Przesunął dłońmi po pościeli i upadł na nią w końcu z głośnym westchnięciem ulgi. Jego mięśnie rozluźniły się wyraźnie.

\- Wiesz co, Derek? Wiesz co? – Podniósł do góry jedną brew, obserwując jak brunet ściąga swoje. – Uważam, że kłamiesz. Tak, kłamiesz. Przyznaj się, że bardzo spodobał ci się mój pomysł i wybrałbyś go po raz kolejny, niż jakieś tam tandetne erotyczne zabawki – Prychnął. – Głupie badziewia.

\- Gdyby mi się nie podobał, nie zgodziłbym się na niego – Hale usiadł obok, kładąc mu dłoń na odsłoniętym brzuchu, gdy brudna od ziemi koszulka podwinęła się do góry. – Nie wiedziałem tylko, że tak się w niego zaangażujesz.

Stiles dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że usłyszał chichot, ale równie dobrze jego umysł mógł być tak zmęczony, że mylił się nawet w tak pewnej sprawie. Położył swoją rękę na jego, by w końcu spleść ich palce.

\- A co? Myślałeś, że zrobię rundkę wokół twojego domu i się poddam? – Prychnął, widząc jego minę. – Serio, koleś? To miało być polowanie, ofiara i jej oprawca, pogoń, a ja nie miałem zamiaru tak łatwo dać się złapać.

\- Przebiegłeś prawie cały las.

\- Jak chcę, to potrafię się spiąć.

\- Stiles, ledwo mogłeś oddychać…

\- Szczegóły – Szatyn wzruszył ramionami i wywrócił oczami. – Gdybym się wtedy nie potknął o ten cholerny konar, do tej pory byś mnie nie zatrzymał.

Derek nie skomentował ostatniego zdania, układając się przy nim, by opleść jego talię swoim ramieniem. Pojawiły się na nim czarne żyły, zabierające cały dyskomfort, który nosił w sobie chłopak. Szatyn westchnął, uśmiechając się szeroko rozanielony lekkością, która nagle się pojawiła. Żałował, że nie skorzystał z wilkołaczej usługi dużo wcześniej, bo nie musiałby cierpieć w drodze powrotnej do domu. Była to jego wina; wolał utrzymywać przed nim sztuczny uśmiech, gdy ból rozrywał go od środka, niż przyjąć pomocną dłoń. On po prostu nie chciał korzystać z nadnaturalnych mocy, nigdy tego nie lubił, ale im dłużej wracał do siebie, tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że mógł przymknąć oko na ten jeden raz.

\- Chowałeś się przede mną w zwierzęcych norach.

Brunet parsknął, wciskając nos w zgięcie szyi młodzieńca.

\- Nie zapominaj o wspinaniu się na drzewa.

\- I o mokradłach?

Podsunął.

\- Bezpowrotnie utraciłem swoje ulubione trampki – Młodszy westchnął z żalem, choć wtedy pomysł, by wejść na podmokłe tereny i w ten sposób zatrzeć za sobą ślady, wydawał się naprawdę dobry. - Gdyby nie ten konar…

Zaczął znów, ale brunet przerwał mu głębokim pocałunkiem, przyciągając jego twarz bliżej swojej. Chłopak jęknął, wczepiając się w niego z całych swoich sił, nie chcąc wypuścić z uścisku silnej i uwielbianej przez siebie sylwetki. Wplątał place w czarne włosy, zachłannie oddając pocałunki, czerpiąc ile mógł z niespodziewanej bliskości. Ciche stęknięcie opuściło jego wargi, gdy starszy splątał ze sobą ich języki.

\- Stiles, wiesz, że pozwalałem ci uciekać? – Powiedział w końcu Hale, gdy odsunęli się od siebie, a Stilinski oparł głowę na jego piersi cały zadowolony. – Zapomniałeś, że jestem wilkołakiem? Dogoniłbym cię w ułamku sekundy, szczególnie, że potykałeś się co dwa metry…

\- Co?! – Krzyknął Stiles, unosząc się i patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że biegałem po tym pieprzonym lesie jak idiota przez, kurwa, kilka godzin i ty nic mi nie powiedziałeś?!

\- Podobało ci się.

Zaśmiał się gorzko, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że poświęcił i oddał całego siebie, a nie miało to żadnego znaczenia już od samego początku. I że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, bo Derek rzeczywiście był nadprzyrodzoną istotą i z łatwością mógł poradzić sobie z ofermowatym dzieciakiem bez kondycji takim jak on. Zacisnął usta, rozczarowany swoją głupotą. Mógł nie wpadać na tak głupi pomysł, by proponować kochankowi zabawę przed samym stosunkiem. Sądził, że jego udawana ucieczka obudzi w mężczyźnie pierwotne instynkty drapieżnika i seks będzie lepszy niż zazwyczaj. I był. Zdecydowanie. Ale świadomość, że starszy nie miał z nim tyle szaleństwa, ile chciał mu dać, nie podbudowała go zbytnio.

\- No jasne – Warknął, dźgając go palcem w biceps. – Byłem, kurwa, cały w skowronkach, kiedy tarzałem się w liściach.

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko, próbując nie pokazać się po sobie, jak bawiła go ta sytuacja.

\- Przyjemnie pachniałeś, Stiles – Powiedział, głaszcząc go po boku, by skupić jego uwagę na czymś przyjemniejszym. – Wydawałeś się dobrze bawić.

\- Rozbijając kolano i niszcząc ubrania – Pokręcił głową, strzepując silną dłoń. – A, nie zapominajmy o moich nowych przyjaciołach! Myślę, że leśne robaczki długo mnie nie zapomną! Będzie to przyjaźń na długie lata!

Hale westchnął, unosząc się lekko na posłaniu, by po chwili wciągnąć młodzieńca na swoje kolana. Ten zerknął na niego spode łba, obrażony, ale pozwolił przytulić się i ucałować w czoło. Mimowolnie przylgnął do szerokiego torsu, wciągając aromat mokrej ziemi i specyficznych perfum.

\- Pachniałeś adrenaliną, Stiles. Radością. Podnieceniem. Nie chciałem ci przerywać, bo widziałem, jak bardzo starasz się, żebym czerpał przyjemność z polowania na ciebie– Skubnął zębami płatek ucha, czując jak mniejsza sylwetka zadrżała pod jego dotykiem, odprężając się powoli. – Miałem cię wciąż na oku, choć mnie nie widziałeś. Nigdy bym nie pozwolił, by stało ci się coś poważniejszego, a wchodzenie do opuszczonych nor nie przekraczało granicy niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Bawiło cię to, do cholery.

Mruknął Stilinski, chowając twarz w skórzaną kurtkę.

\- Trochę – Przyznał alfa, co skutkowało lekkim uderzeniem w ramię. Złapał za dłuższe brązowe kosmyki, unosząc do góry głowę chłopaka, by spojrzeć w bursztynowe tęczówki. Te prześledziły jego twarz, zatrzymując na ustach i Derek nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, łącząc ich wargi w krótkim pocałunku. Temperatura ciała młodszego wzrosła wyraźnie, więc wsunął drugą dłoń pod koszulkę, próbując ją z niego zdjąć. – Ale i pobudzało – Ugryzł go w obojczyk. – Byłeś taką bezbronną i rozkoszną ofiarą…

\- Mm, Derek… - Stiles jęknął, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu. – Seks był totalnie obłędny. I to jak przyparłeś mnie do tego drzewa - absolutnie najlepsze. Byłeś takim seksownym zwierzakiem.

Zamruczał, ocierając się policzkiem o kilkudniowy zarost.

\- Pożądałeś tego?

\- Lubię, gdy kontrolę przejmują nad tobą pierwotne instynkty.

\- Możemy to zawsze powtórzyć.

\- Kotłowanie się z tobą na ziemi było okej, ale oszczędź mi samotnych takich ekscesów.

\- Szkoda – Hale zawarczał, czując jak chłopak nieświadomie ugniatał jego penisa. – Byłeś naprawdę uroczy z liśćmi we włosach.

Stilinski uśmiechnął się przebiegle, widząc jak czerwone oczy zastępowały te zielone. Wchodząc do pokoju był tak wyczerpany dniem, że nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał o spędzeniu nocy z brunetem. Tyłek bolał go niemiłosiernie i to wszystko dlatego, że oddał swoje ciało leśnej bestii, którą pokochał całym sercem. Teraz, gdy mężczyzna zabrał jego cierpienie i znów poczuł się jak po przebudzeniu, a może nawet i lepiej, był gotowy na kolejną namiętną rundę. Nie rezygnowałby z nich nigdy, uwielbiał je i korzystałby, gdyby tylko mógł. Przyjemność była tak wielka, że czerpałby ją codziennie po kilka razy.

\- To… - Wysapał, wykonując jednostajny ruch, by pobudzić nie tylko jego, ale i siebie. – Podobało ci się dzisiaj?

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, Stiles – Derek złapał go pod kolanami i ułożył z powrotem na plecach, by przygnieść swoim ciężarem mniejszą sylwetkę. – Zdobywanie cię za każdym razem jest tak samo interesujące…

Stiles wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu, pozwalając się zdominować i w myślach zmieniając zdanie.

Bo był to zdecydowanie najlepszy dzień w jego życiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)   
>  [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)   
>  [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
